Lenny's first anniversary
by ManyOTPs
Summary: It is Penny and Leonard's first anniversary, and he wants to do something special. T at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the show or any of the characters...how we all wish we owned it. **

**New at fanfiction, sorry if it is not good. **

After not reaching their first anniversary last time, Leonard wanted to make this special. He remembered when Penny dresses like a smart person (with glasses) a few weeks ago and wanted to give her a similar experience.

He thought he could dress up as a college boy or a waiter to be like her. He then realised that Penny might take it the wrong way and be insulted. Instead, he thought he would dress up like an actor and treat her like a famous actress (her dream).

Therefore, Leonard got a spray tan (not too dark, just right) and suited up. He did his hair and everything. He felt like an actor. He got a red carpet which he put between Penny's door and his. The red carpet also carried on through his door. He had asked everyone to be there. Howard and Bernadette dressed up as paparazzi whilst Sheldon (reluctantly) dressed up as an actor with Amy. He felt like James Bond, who he loved when he was younger. Raj decided to be a reporter and talked about what was going on at the 'premiere'.

Leonard had told Penny to dress up like a star. She just thought it was because it was their anniversary and he always thought she was like a star and perfect.

Leonard knocked on Penny's door, and she opened it only to be confused by the red carpet. Leonard held Penny's hand and led her down it and opened the door. Her eyes widened by amazement and surprise. Still slightly confused about what was happening. Leonard saw this and explained the whole smart thing she did for him, and he is paying her back. He also mention that she is a celeb in his eyes. Raj commented on her dress, saying she was the best dressed. Amy was insulted for a second but then realised that her bestie looked amazing in anything and so it was probably true. Howard and Bernadette took photos of them whilst Raj interviewed them. He joked about how there was that rumour than Penny had cheated on Leonard with Ryan Gosling. Leonard instantly regretting telling him that conversation, turned to the fake mike and said that their love is true strong for that to happen. Raj, noticing that Leonard was a bit annoyed that he had brought that up, turned to Penny and asked her about her next up coming film. Excited about all this and that Leonard has done this for her, she started making things up about the hours of the film and how she had hardly no sleep.

After a few more questions, Leonard decided to take Penny out for the meal now. To celebrate their anniversary.

He took her to the most expensive, poshest restaurant in the area where celebrities go to from time to time. It was costing him about 3 months of pay-checks, but knew it was worth it to make her happy.

After only saying it once on the stairs, she decided she should say it again after all this. Penny learnt over the table and put her hand on top of his. She looked into his eyes and said, "I love you so much." Leonard's eyes lit up and said he loved her too.

They drank their fancy champagne and got a limo home. He picked a pink limo as that was her favourite colour and reminded her of her childhood. They held hands the entire time going up the stairs, and she took him into her apartment and into her bedroom.

**Not sure if I should make this into a smut fanfiction, as I am not sure if I am good at fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was a great night. Thank you for doing all that for me. I know it must have cost a lot" Penny said whilst smiling.

"No, and all of it was worth every penny because of that smile" Leonard replied whilst holding her hand.

"Time to treat you for such a wonderful anniversary and for such a wonderful year." Penny lead Leonard to her bed.

She pushed him gently onto her bed, he lying on his back, whilst she climbed on top of him. She touched his lips with hers whilst moving her fingers through his glorious curly hair. Leonard started kissing her neck and Penny let out a moan. They returned to each other lips and the tongues joined in.

Penny, still making out with Leonard, moved her hands to his belt and started undoing it. Leonard helped to take off his pants and boxers whilst she took off dress. Penny stroked Leonard length and Leonard moaned and they went back to kissing.

Leonard flipped them around so he was on top and starting sucking her nipples, on at a time. Penny just wanted him then. Leonard could sense this.

After quickly taking off his suit, he took off her pink laced panties and entered a finger in to her, whilst his thumb stroked her clit. Although she moaned for ages, it was not enough. SHE WANTED HIM!.

He then entered her and held her hips, pulling him more into her. They created a rhythm, increasing the speed. They did this for a couple of minutes until they laid on their sides. Penny being the little spoon and Leonard the big spoon, he entered her again. She raised her outer leg to help. Leonard holding her waist, brought made him go harder and faster until they both came at the same time.

This didn't stop them. They wanted to carry on - it was their anniversary.

Penny opened her bedside draw, and next to one of Leonard's spare inhalers (which he was going to need soon), she took the handcuffs from the Halloween party. She locked both of his hands together and made him raise him hands above his head.

She started at his mouth and kissed him with extra tongue, leading him to already moan. She then went to the neck to lick and carried on licking down his stomach and to his dick. She licked up and down his length until it entered her mouth. Whilst cupping his balls, she brought his dick to the front of her mouth and to the back of her throat. She kept doing that until Leonard gave her the signal. She then went up to him and put her breasts to his face. To his enjoyment, he started licking them and asked Penny to untie him. Reluctantly she did, in which he locked her. Leonard did the same as she did; started with the mouth, then went to the neck. He had a brief moment at her breasts, but as he just been there carried on to her stomach which he decided to kiss whilst a finger entered her. He increased the speed and then added another finger. This lead Penny to give out a huge moan (which Sheldon, with his vulcan hearing, probably heard) and came.

He untied her and they both laid down next to each other and Penny rested her head on Leonard's beating chest who was going for his inhaler. Penny said for the second time that evening that she loved him. He stopped taking in his inhaler and kissed her instead.

**Sorry if it wasn't great, it was my first Penny and Leonard smut fanfiction. **


End file.
